Unbearable Diagnostics
by EveryoneLikesFatRobots
Summary: CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN AND OTHER THINGS. Thrasher has been diagnosed with a strange disease, Meanwhile, Blastus is on a diet.
1. This Isn't Puberty

It all starts in the cafeteria in Harry S. Apocalypse High, and Thrasher and Blastus were just sitting down, having a nice conversation. It was nice until…

"Hey, Blastus..." Thrasher said, and asked; "Why aren't you eating that cake off the tray?"

"Well, I had to go on a diet for the next 7 weeks," Blastus said. "apparently, I felt myself getting fatter last night."

"That's bad for you, but good for me to hear." Thrasher replied.

"Fine," Blastus said, as he handed Thrasher the piece of cake. "Take it."

"Thank you…" Thrasher politely said.

Thrasher then picked up the piece with his fork, and devoured the piece.

Feeling the frosting with his tongue, the lanky robot finally felt the wonderful taste of a velvety baked good. His irises turned into hearts for a moment.

"Dude, are you okay?" Blastus asked.

Thrasher's irises formed back to normal. Then, he informed his friend:

"I'm more than okay..." Thrasher replied; "Could you get me some more cake?"

"Sure thing." Blastus said.

While Blastus was about to feed his friend more velvety cake, Thrasher began eating and enjoying the cakes himself.


	2. Who Said I Was Fat?

Coming home from school, Blastus had recently arrived at Thrasher's house. After seeing his suddenly slim friend becoming overweight, he became nervous.

"Gee, Thrasher," Blastus nervously said. "You'd let yourself go."

"Thanks for that compliment." Thrasher replied, taking a bite out of a snack cake in his right hand. "You know, while I was eating, I'm just wondering how I got like this."

"I don't really know," Blastus said, still in his nervous tone. "You don't normally eat like this."

"That's true." Thrasher said, as he shoved the whole cake into his maw. "But now, I can't really stop eating."

"But, If you don't stop eating, you could wind up exploding into millions of pieces." Blastus said.

"Yea right," Thrasher said, and belched. "That only happens for the weak-stomached."

"But what if you are one of those robots with a weak stomach? You can't bloat up into a seriously massive size." Blastus said.

"I would want to do that." Thrasher said as he rubbed his belly. "It's just that my physique itself isn't as wide as you are. By the way, I need to be much fatter than you."

"*sigh* I guess you're right." Blastus said, nervously. "So, I guess I'm done talking to you. See you tomorrow."

After Blastus walked out of the living room, Thrasher suddenly felt his crotch slowly slipping apart.

The lanky, yet pot-bellied robot felt like growing a vagina.

And he was.


	3. HERE COMES THE-

The next morning, Thrasher woke up, and saw the vagina, now fully developed. He let out a scream, and covered his crotch with his hands.

Meanwhile, Blastus received a text from his phone. It read:

Blastus,

You have to help me out! I've developed a 'pelvic opening'!

"It's the eating habits, and now this?" Blastus said to himself, as he sighed.

Blastus texted Thrasher back, telling him that he'll be there soon.

Blastus arrived in the room, with a set of clothes.

The set of clothing consisted of a ruffled dress, with puffed up sleeves and a bow on the back, laced bloomers, striped thigh-high socks, and high heels with a bow on each strap. They were the all the same coloration as Thrasher.

"No." Thrasher said. "Just no."

"But it was on sale…" Blastus said sadly.

Thrasher crossed his arms.

"Come on, you have to wear this!" Blastus said out loud. "The bloomers will cover your crotch just fine."

"Alright…." Thrasher replied.


	4. Discovery of a Disease

While in Dreadnot's class, Thrasher was feeling extremely nervous (because of his outfit), while Blastus was perfectly fine. That, until…

"Thrasher," Dreadnot said. "Please explain why you are wearing a rather… absurd set of clothing."

Blastus whispered in Dreadnot's "ear".

Apparently, Dreadnot was surprised by this.

"I could see that." Dreadnot said. "Your friend may be a victim of Grease Trencher Syndrome."

Blastus was seriously freaked out.

"Is there a cure…?" Blastus asked.

"Of course not!" Dreadnot replied. "It will become quite permanent once he's obese enough to crush the entire planet."

Blastus had an angry look on his face, and looked at Thrasher.

"What?" Thrasher said. "Don't look at me like that…"

"This is VERY serious!" Blastus said. "If you ever become as big as Insanus, you will live with the symptoms forever!"

"I'm fine with that." Thrasher said. "Besides, how bad could the symptoms be?"

In the hallways, Thrasher was standing next to his locker, while Blastus was carrying a book with the words: "Grease Trencher Syndrome: A Guide to the Disturbingly Revolting Disease"

He was reading a page that said;

Symptoms for Grease Trencher Syndrome

Average/Severe Weight Gain  
Development of Unwanted Genitalia  
Puncturing of limbs (arms or legs)  
Excessive Drooling  
Unreasonable Gas  
Swelling of Face  
Rusting of hands and feet

"So far, you have already been gaining weight, and you've developed a unwanted body part. I'm afraid to know what happens next….." Blastus said.

"Well, all I know is that this could be the most impossible-to-cure disease I've ever encountered." Thrasher said, then his stomach vibrated.

BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPP!

"Oh…" Thrasher chuckled. "Excuse me."

"'Unreasonable Gas' is definitely going to be checked out." Blastus said. "Hey, I bet 'Swelling of Face' could be the most hilarious but scariest symptom listed."

Just then, Thrasher's cheeks inflated like balloons, so did the pointed edges of his mouth.

Blastus gave out a disgusted look.

Thrasher began to drool a lot, and it was abnormally textured, like a mix of silly putty and slime.

"Maybe these *BUUUUURRP!* symptoms aren't what I expected." Thrasher said, and belched again.


	5. Yo' Best Friend is Sooooo Fat

The next day, trembling footsteps were heard throughout the school hallways.

Thrasher's weight had blown into a rather tremendous 1,650 pounds. The other students watched in fear as he attempted to walk in a slow matter. And as he walked past them, his large rolls pushed them to the wall.

Blastus saw his morbidly obese friend waddling in the hallway, and told him:

"Dude, you're so huge!" Blastus said, and asked; "How did you even manage to walk?"

"*BUUUUUUUUURP!* I'm guessing I received mobility since… *BUUUUUUUUUURP!* yesterday." Thrasher replied.

"So, did you eat a gigantic breakfast, or did the weight came in like that?" Blastus said.

"*burp* Mostly it just came like that." Thrasher said. "Oh, and breakfast? *UUUUUUUUUURRP!* I just had about 150-dozen grilled cheese sandwiches that just happen to keep me awake and calm."

"… Shit." Blastus said, with a disgusted look on his face "That's a lot of grilled cheese…"

"Hey, Fatface." Megawatt said, as he walked past Thrasher, he stopped to poke the stomach of the overly-pudgy robot. "You crazy, bro."

The golden robot chuckled, but then, Thrasher felt very uncomfortable with Megawatt placing his filthy-rich hands on his succulent blubber. He pulled his bloomers off, and shoved Megawatt inside of his vagina.

Letting his 'crotch' devour the spoiled brat-esque robot whole, Thrasher panted aggressively and started to sweat.

He moaned loudly after he 'consumed' Megawatt, and puts his bloomers back on. Blastus was looking from behind.

"Blastus…." Thrasher said. "Were you staring at my-"

"Oh no," Blastus said. "I'm certainly not."


	6. An Hearty Lunch

Back at the cafeteria…

Thrasher's stomach vibrated aggressively. His lunch money was well spent on the grilled cheese sandwiches he had ordered for breakfast.

"*burp* Look, Blastus, you should give up your food and start feeding me for now on." Thrasher said.

"At least I'm getting slightly thinner, so I think I should give all my unwanted food to you, then." Blastus said.

Handing over a tray that consisted of a burger, a hot dog, a cookie and a carton of milk, Thrasher ate greedily, and that allowed Blastus to stare for a moment.

After devouring the food off the tray, Thrasher belched, and began to drool again.

"Okay…" Blastus said, as he stood up and backed off; "Let me get you some more."

Minutes had passed, and Blastus had brought piles and piles of burgers and hot dogs. He had also brought a bonus cookie after his obese friend was done.

The not-so-lanky-anymore robot consumed every pile, and even the cookie after devouring the burgers and hot dogs.

By belching loudly, Thrasher rubbed his huge belly, and licked his mouth. Blastus was amazed at his friend's unstable eating habits.

"You want anymore?" Blastus asked.

"*BUUURP!* Of course not." Thrasher said. "Besides, lunch is almost over…"

* * *

After school, Thrasher had woke up from a rather long nap.  
He was resting his heavy-set body.

Just then, Blastus texted him a message on his phone, which said:

Thrasher,

I just received two invites for both of us to go to Slabberton's Seafood Palace! You should get dressed and meet me in an hour…

Blastus

"*sigh* I can't wear this outfit anymore…" Thrasher thought as he looked at his Lolita-outfit, which was torn apart after the large meal he had at lunch. "At least I should keep the bloomers."


	7. Seafood Palace

Blastus was patiently waiting for his friend to arrive at Slabberton's.

He heard trembling footsteps that were twice as louder than before. It was Thrasher, who weighed a good 3,570 pounds.

He was dressed in a tuxedo, and was wearing a small fedora. Of course, it was an outfit from one of the past school dances he attended, but now; it barely fitted him at all.

"*burp* sorry I'm late." Thrasher said. "I had to find something really fitting to wear. Besides, you're looking even better. You'd lose any weight during your *burp* diet?"

"I only lost about a few pounds…" Blastus said, then asked: "How about you, did you gain any more weight?"

"I still remained the same after lunch." Thrasher replied. "Well, *burp* except I had about 15 tubs of ice cream before I left."

"That's one of the best ways to keep yourself motivated while being obese." Blastus said. "Come on, we have to reserve seats before the place gets full…"

* * *

Inside Slabberton's, the two sat down at a table.

Blastus had a seafood salad (to maintain his diet.), while on the other side of the table, Thrasher had piles of octopuses, squids, eels, and lampreys, all fried upon request.

Blastus politely ate his meal, while Thrasher pigged out.

"Thrasher…." Blastus said. "Please don't eat like a pig this time."

"*BBBUUURP!* I can't seem to control it…." Thrasher said, taking a large bite out of the lamprey.

"Well, just try." Blastus said. "See how I'm eating?"

Blastus popped the small octopus out of his fork, and into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed afterwards.

"You should eat slowly when you're at a high-class restaurant…" Blastus said.

Thrasher took a fork from his side of the table, and popped the rest of the lamprey into his mouth.

"That's better." Blastus said, as he smiled.

Thrasher's belly vibrated. While that happened, he felt gassy again.

"Oh no…" Thrasher thought. "This cannot be good…"

Thrasher's belly suddenly began blowing up like a balloon. He grasped his belly, and felt like exploding.

"Everyone!" Blastus announced. "Duck and cover!"

The rest of the customers got down, and went under the tables.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!

Thrasher had released a massive fart. It was big enough to obliterate the building.

* * *

After being kicked out of Slabberton's, Thrasher and Blastus were at the sidewalk. Thrasher was resting his massive gut, while Blastus was resting on it.

"I didn't know you couldn't control your own gas." Blastus said. "I was ashamed when you let out that huge fart."

"I was pretty ashamed too…" Thrasher said, sadly. "But at least we did something."

"You know," Blastus said. "We should go somewhere else next time…"

Blastus then touched Thrasher's swollen face, and started to French-kiss his best friend. Their tongues lit up as they touched. Blastus was rubbing Thrasher's chest plate, which felt like, and resembled a large pair of man-boobs. Thrasher was rubbing Blastus' flat chest, was kinda small, but was worth it.

After that, Thrasher and Blastus had made plans for going out again.

It could be tomorrow, which was a Friday…


	8. Friday Night

During yesterday, Blastus had developed a love for Thrasher. So, he painted a couple of portraits of his heavy-set friend. Most of them were paintings of Thrasher, in "sexy" poses, and previous stages of the syndrome.

His mother wasn't here to find out that he'd be painting these kind of things.

But he had an urge to do so.

Suddenly, Blastus' phone rang. Picking it up, he found out it was Thrasher.

"Hello?" Blastus replied.

"Blastus, *burp* I have something to tell you." Thrasher said. "I don't think I can make it tonight."

"What do you mean…?" Blastus said, feeling worried.

"My legs had grown a lot larger and they have holes in them. It's very hard to move once they're very hollow." Thrasher said. "And my hands and feet are covered in rust, so I can't move my fingers properly."

"That's terrible!" Blastus said in a worried tone.

"I know," Thrasher said. "I thought this was going to be the best Friday night since I've been 'diagnosed' with this syndrome. *buurp* But now, I'm a little bit crippled."

Blastus had a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry; *urp* we could spend the night at my house." Thrasher said. "Just bring about 600 pounds or a half-ton of food to keep me in company."

"Could it be any food?" Blastus said.

"But you don't have to bring your fridge, unless it's filled with a lot of sweet and greasy food." Thrasher said.

"I know just the thing." Blastus said. "There's a bakery that just opened from across the 'Maul', I'll pick up a couple of goods from there."

"Alright, you do that while I… *yawn* nap for a little while." Thrasher said in a tired tone.

Thrasher hung up.

* * *

While waking up again, feeling refreshed and weighing in at 6,250 pounds, Thrasher felt calmer than ever.

His stomach vibrated uproariously.

Just then, a huge truck arrived. Of course, it was from the bakery that Blastus was talking about.

"Guess what!" Blastus said, as he entered the room. "One of the workers at the bakery, were nearly kind enough to deliver the food here."

"That's a good thing…" Thrasher said.

"It sure is!" Blastus said, exiting the room to get Thrasher some food. "Let me just bring a couple of 'sweetmeats' to get you started."

* * *

After half of the baked goods were gone; out of the truck, Thrasher felt like he had the best feeding in not-so-long.

"That was simply the best wedding cake I've ever eaten." Thrasher said, and belched.

"Glad you liked it so much!" Blastus said, as he smiled. He never had seen his friend so obese, or even happy in his life.

"I'm starting to think that this is the best time of my life with you; *uuurp*" Thrasher said. "We should do this every Friday night."

"That'll be awesome!" Blastus said; "Oh! And I forgot;"

Blastus had some paintings out, and showed them to Thrasher.

The first one was 'pot-bellied' Thrasher, in his Lolita outfit from a few days ago.

"That's me…?" Thrasher asked. "But how did you-"

"I remembered what you looked like, before you became huge." Blastus replied.

The second one was half-ton Thrasher, wearing the dress he wore barely fitting him. He was sensually eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Could I see more…?" Thrasher asked.

Blastus nodded, and found the last painting.

It was the 1 and ½-ton Thrasher he met up with, during their visit to Slabberton's. The painting had also featured fried sea creatures of all sorts, surrounding him.

"You know, these are pretty good." Thrasher commented.

"Why thank you." Blastus said. "I want you to have them, as gifts."

"Wow... I hope no one else finds out about these…" Thrasher said. "Well, It was nice being fed by you, and speaking with you."

"Of course it was!" Blastus said, walking out of the room. "Goodbye!"

While his friend left, Thrasher waddled to the truck, and just had to finish the rest of the sweets.


	9. The Massively Obese and The Skinny

2 days had passed, and today was about to turn out quite unfitting, but rather interesting to know.

Thrasher used to be 3-tons obese, but since his severe need for food caught him, he now weighed at least 11,500 pounds, which was 5-tons.

Eating wasn't a problem anymore, except for reaching near immobility. Besides, eating was considered a drug for him.

And pretty soon, he'd move on to eating mountainous amounts of sweets, and other junk food.

Forget Maimy; food was his new lover.

On the other hand, Blastus was keeping up with his weight loss plans. He was as skinny as a rail. That is, his body shape now resembled a lot like Thrasher's, before he caught the disease.

These two friends don't even resemble themselves anymore. By the looks of it, some of the other robots thought they both had 'swapped' weight and body shapes, or maybe they're doing it for each other.

They were wrong.

Thrasher has an odd syndrome.  
Blastus just wanted to go on a diet.

* * *

It was yet another day inside Thrasher's living room, which had become a pigsty, with boxes, bags, and even packages of food were all scattered.

Thrasher refused to stand up from the couch. Most types of food were smeared all over his mouth, especially his stomach, chins, and cheeks.

His eyes were barely open, after the gorge of the chocolates he had earlier.

"Blastuuuus!" Thrasher moaned, and then belched loudly. "Where are my clothes…?!"

While the whale of a robot whined; his vagina was still 'breathing', after his bloomers had been torn to pieces.

"I'm coming, buddy..." Blastus said as he walked in, and muttered; "... stupid over-sized costume...!"

He had arrived with a costume.

The outfit was rather large enough for good use for a rug.

It was a military style jacket with epaulets, an sash, an medal, and slacks; also a pair of boxers.

Meant to be known as a 'Prince-Charming' costume, Blastus thought that Thrasher would look 'sexy' in something like this.

After Thrasher's few minutes of attempting to put the outfit on, it finally fits.

"Thanks a lot for this." Thrasher commented. "Now, would this stretch into no limit?"

Blastus nodded.

"Say, you're looking sexier than ever…" Blastus said, in a seductive tone.

Thrasher blushed at this.

"Are we going to kiss again, or maybe, something even more 'fun'?" Blastus asked.

"Well…." Thrasher replied.

Just then, Thrasher's robotic hormones struck him, he had a rather bizarre idea.

"I've got it." Thrasher said. "You should look under me for a minute."

Thrasher took off his slacks, then his boxers. He laid down on the couch, and spread his legs apart.

Blastus had a surprised look on his face. Was this a 'playful' plan, or a trick?

Thrasher suddenly grew a few tentacles around his vagina.

Blastus became scared, and tried to run, but the robotic appendages reached out for him.

"Please, Thrasher! You can't do this….!" Blastus said in a scared tone. "I'm your friend!"

"Yes, that's true…" Thrasher said; "But I need you, inside of my womb."

Blastus had tears falling out of his optical lenses.

"Goodbye, Blastus." Thrasher said.

The tentacles shoved Blastus inside of the vagina, of the massively obese robot.

The head of the skinnier robot went in first, then the torso, legs, and feet.

After 'devouring' his best friend, Thrasher rubbed his belly.

"Ooooh; Blastus…." Thrasher moaned once again, in pain and pleasure. "You feel so good inside me."


End file.
